STAY HERE, SIWON HYUNG!
by kyuPuchan15
Summary: Ommo .. Kyu! Kau demam! / Aigooo … Minimie … Jangan pasang muka aegyo-mu! Itu terlalu imut. / "Kyu! Kenapa lama sekali? / SEQUEL II DARI GET WELL SOON SUNGMIN HYUNG.


**STAY HERE, SIWON HYUNG!**

**THE SECOND SEQUEL OF - GET WELL SOON, SUNGMIN HYUNG!**

**Main Cast : **Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Lee Sungmin.

**Genre** : Brothership, Family

**Warning** : Typo(s), NO YAOI

**Disclaimer** : All Cast isn't mine but this plot story is mine

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wah, setelah satu minggu off karna banyak acara,**

**Akhirnyaaaaa …..**

**Author kembali! ^^ hore!**

**Haha .. :P**

**.**

**Ini masih kelanjutannya fanfic Mianhe, Leeteuk Hyung.**

**Ternyata banyak yang suka cerita brothership yaaa.**

**Eh iya, anggep aja kalo Leeteuk belum wamil yaa. Wkwk .. :P**

**.**

**Kemarin udah bikin brothershipnya KyuMin and TeuKyu.**

**Sekarang saatnya Wonkyu moment! :D**

**Kasih review yang banyak yaa.**

**Terimakasih. **

**.**

**Happy read it!**

**.**

**.**

"Ommo .. Kyu! Kau demam!"

Sungmin berjengit kaget ketika meraba kening Kyuhyun. Sejak lima menit yang lalu, ia terbangun karena terganggu oleh suara Kyuhyun. Sebelumnya ia mengira Kyuhyun sedang bermain PSP dibalik selimutnya, namun begitu ia menarik selimut tersebut, ia mendapati Kyuhyun sedang menggigil dengan keras.

"Kyu! Iroena .. hey .. Kyu!"

Sungmin menepuk-nepuk pipi Kyuhyun dengan pelan untuk membangunkannya.

_Aku rasa dia kecapekan. Sudah sejak kemarin siang ia mengeluh kepanasan saat syuting Mammamia, belum lagi saat pulang ia dimarahi Leeteuk hyung. Untung saja masalah yang satu itu sudah selesai._

Sungmin menghela napas lega saat melihat kelopak mata Kyuhyun mulai terbuka. Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum ia menyadari bahwa Sungmin tengah memperhatikan wajahnya dengan lekat. Ia tersadar bahwa hyungnya ini mengetahui jika badannya sedang sakit.

Dan ia kurang suka dengan kesimpulan ini.

"Kyu, kau demam. Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?" Sungmin bertanya sambil kembali memegang kening Kyuhyun.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hyung."

Kyuhyun hanya kembali menutup matanya sambil menyingkirkan tangan Sungmin dari atas kepalanya. Mendapat respon seperti itu, Sungmin mencoba untuk mencari cara lain agar Kyuhyun berterus terang. Ia tahu dengan baik bagaimana sifat Kyuhyun. Tujuh tahun bukan waktu yang singkat untuk memahami bagaimana sifat teman sekamarnya.

"Kyu, jangan membuat hyung merasa bersalah …" Sungmin mulai mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, ber-aegyo sambil berpura-pura sedih. "Apa kau mau, hyung menyalahkan diri sepanjang hari karena kamu sakit? Pasti karena kemarin malam kamu menjagaku … mianhe …"

Mendengar Sungmin mengatakan hal seperti itu, Kyuhyun langsung membuka mata dan melihat Sungmin sudah mengerjap polos memandangnya.

_Aigooo … Minimie … Jangan pasang muka aegyo-mu! Itu terlalu imut._

"Baiklah … Baiklah … aku mengaku." Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya kembali. "Aku memang sedang tidak enak badan."

Sungmin memerhatikan raut wajah Kyuhyun. _Memang lebih pucat dari biasanya._

"Apakah dadamu sakit, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam.

"Kyu?" Sungmin bertanya lagi karena ia merasa tidak mendapatkan respon.

"Ne … Agak sesak, Hyung." Kata Kyuhyun lirih.

"Aigooo … aku panggilkan dokter ya, Kyu … Kau harus …"

"ANDWEE!" Perkataan Sungmin terpotong dengan teriakan Kyuhyun. "Jangan Sungmin hyung. Aku tak mau membuat hyungdeul yang lainnya khawatir." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan menurunkan nada suaranya.

Sungmin terlihat menimbang-nimbang sesuatu.

"Baiklah. Tapi kamu harus check up hari ini. Aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah sakit siang ini."

"Hyung ..!"

"Tidak ada kata bantahan, Kyuhyunnie. Selama kau menurut, hyung tidak akan membocorkan hal ini pada siapapun. Arra?" Sungmin berkata dengan nada tenang, namun mengancam.

"Ne .. ne .. arrasheo." Kyuhyun hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya.

Merasa kalah jika terus berdebat, akhirnya ia memilih untuk melanjutkan istirahatnya.

**.**

**.**

"Kau sudah siap, Kyu? Kita naik bis umum saja ya biar mudah."

Sungmin berjalan mendahului Kyuhyun ke luar kamar. Dengan malas, Kyuhyun mengikuti hyungnya utuk pergi check up ke rumah sakit.

Setengah jam yang lalu Sungmin membangunkan Kyuhyun lagi untuk mengajaknya pergi ke rumah sakit. Jujur saja, ia ingin tidur lagi sekarang.

"Sungmin, Kyuhyun, kalian mau kemana?"

Suara manager hyung tiba-tiba terdengar, mau tidak mau mereka berdua harus menoleh dan mengatakan alasan yang telah mereka buat.

"Kami mau … em … pergi ke mall untuk membeli sepatu. Sepatuku sudah rusak, hyung." Jawab Sungmin sambil menampilkan senyum termanisnya.

"Sepatu? Biar aku saja yang belikan nanti. Sekarang kau harus bersiap-siap, Sungmin-ah."

"Bersiap-siap? Ada apa, hyung?" Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Tiba-tiba ada jadwal mendadak. Nanti malam, semua member Super Junior harus sudah ada di Jepang untuk acara TV Jepang yang disiarkan secara live. Semua member, kecuali yang punya jadwal besok pagi." Jelas manager hyung.

Mendengar hal itu, wajah Kyuhyun langsung memucat.

_Aku rasa hanya aku yang punya jadwal besok pagi …_

"Jadi siapa yang tidak ikut, hyung?" Sungmin bertanya lagi.

"Aku rasa Kyuhyunnie besok ada jadwal syuting Mammamia."

Dan Sungmin langsung menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang sudah pucat pasi.

**.**

**.**

"Kyu, aku harus memanggil dokter ke sini!"

"Jangan Sungmin hyung! Kalian mau pergi. Aku tak mau membuat hyungdeul cemas karena pergi meninggalkanku sendirian di dorm." Kyuhyun tetap bersikeras membantah.

"Tapi … Kyu …"

"Aku akan memanggil dokter saat kalian sudah pergi nanti." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan cepat.

Sungmin menyipitkan matanya. Ia tidak yakin Kyuhyun akan melakukan itu. Meminum obat saja malas, apalagi memanggil dokter.

"Kau yakin, Kyu?" Sungmin berusaha memastikan.

"Ne." Hanya jawaban singkat yang Kyuhyun keluarkan. Ia kembali berbaring di atas kasurnya dan memejamkan matanya.

Kepalanya sudah mulai berdenyut lagi. Belum lagi napasnya yang sudah mulai terasa agak sesak, Sehingga ia malas berdebat dengan Sungmin.

Sungmin menghela napas perlahan sebelum mengatakan, "Baiklah, tapi kalau kau butuh apa-apa, cepat hubungi manager hyung. Dia tidak ikut ke Jepang."

"Ne."

"Jangan lupa memanggil dokter."

"Ne."

"Aku akan membelikan makanan. Nanti tinggal kau hangatkan."

"Ne."

"Obatnya jangan lupa diminum."

"Kau cerewet seperti nae-omma …" Ucap Kyuhyun lirih sebelum menarik selimutnya menutupi seluruh badan dan mukanya.

"aish … Cho Kyuhyun!" Desis Sungmin tertahan mendengar jawaban evil magnaenya.

**.**

**.**

Sudah satu jam berlalu sejak semua member berangkat ke Jepang, namun Kyuhyun belum juga menelepon dokter. Dia hanya terus berbaring di atas kasurnya. Bukannya malas, namun Kyuhyun merasa tidak memiliki tenaga untuk sekedar mengambil handphone dan menelepon dokter.

TING TONG

_Siapa? Bukannya manager hyung akan datang besok pagi?_

TING TONG

_Dokter? Tidak mungkin. Aku saja belum meneleponnya._

TING TONG

TING TONG

Suara bel berbunyi lagi. Kali ini lebih keras dan cepat.

TING TONG

_Oke. Baiklah baiklah. Aku mengalah._

Kyuhyun bangkit perlahan dari kasurnya dan mulai menginjak lantai yang dingin. Badannya terasa sangat lemas hingga ia harus berpegangan pada tembok saat berjalan ke arah pintu depan. Semakin dekat dengan pintu, napasnya terasa semakin sesak. Pandangannya pun juga semakin mengabur hingga hanya terlihat samar-samar. Namun ia berusaha mengabaikan semua rasa sakitnya. Ia tidak ingin siapa pun di luar sana merasa kepanasan.

KRIET

"Kyu! Kenapa lama sekali? Aku tidak tahu kalau passwordnya sudah diganti. Kenapa … KYUUU!"

Kyuhyun ambruk tepat ketika membukakan pintu. Dengan cepat, Siwon, segera menangkap tubuh Kyuhyun dan langsung panik begitu menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun kesulitan bernapas.

"Kyu! Hei hei … Iroena! Kyu!"

Siwon terus mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kyuhyun di pangkuannya. Saat ia menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun telah pingsan, ia segera mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun dan membawanya ke kamar kyumin. Dengan cepat Siwon memasangkan alat bantu pernapasan di sekitar hidung Kyuhyun. Setelah itu ia menelepon dokter pribadinya.

**.**

"Tuan Kyuhyun mengalami demam tinggi." Jelas dokter pribadi Siwon setelah memeriksa Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana dengan napasnya, dok?"

"Sudah normal. Ini berkat kamu wonnie. Untung saja kamu segera memasang alat bantu pernapasan" Ujar dokter yang bermarga Kim tersebut sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, ini obatnya. Suruh dia minum setelah siuman nanti."

"Baik dok. Terimakasih banyak." Siwon tersenyum sambil mengantar dokter Kim ke pintu depan.

"ya. Jagalah dia baik-baik."

Setelah menutup pintu depan, Siwon kembali ke kamar. Kyuhyun masih memejamkan mata akibat obat penurun panas yang disuntikkan oleh dokter Kim. Siwon duduk diselelah tempat tidurnya sambil memegang tangan Kyuhyun.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, rasa kantuk mulai menyergap Siwon. Merasa capek terus duduk secara tegak, akhirnya ia menaruh kepalanya di atas ranjang. Ia akhirnyapun tertidur.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Bayangan samar itu semakin jelas. Mataku terbuka perlahan-lahan dan menyadari aku berada di kamarku sendiri.

"ukh …" aku mengerang begitu rasa sakit di dadaku masuk ke dalam kesadaranku.

"Kyu?"

Aku menoleh ke asal suara. Aku begitu kaget ketika melihat Siwon hyung ada di sampingku.

"Kau sudah merasa baikan? Ayo minum dulu obatmu." Siwon hyung mengangsurkan sebuah pil ke mulutku, dengan malas aku menelannya dan langsung meminum air putih yang disodorkan.

"Kenapa Siwon hyung ada disini?" tanyaku setelah kembali berbaring.

"Besok pagi aku ada syuting di dekat sini. Sungmin hyung juga sudah menyuruhku untuk menjagamu." Lesung pipinya terlihat jelas saat ia tersenyum seperti sekarang ini.

"Tidurlah. Hyung akan menemanimu."

Aku rasa obatnya sudah mulai bekerja. Tangan Siwon hyung masih terus saja memainkan rambutku. Rasa nyaman inilah yang membuat mataku terpejam dan aku masuk ke dalam alam mimpiku.

**.**

**.**

**Minal aidzin wal faidzin.**

**Mohon maaf lahir dan batin.**

**.**

**Terimakasih bagi teman-teman yang telah menginggalkan review.**

**Tinggalkan review lagi yaaaa.**

**Ditunggu! **


End file.
